Friendship Partners Pretty Cure: King Sombra's Returns!? The Miraclous Crystal's Magic!
|katakana = 映画友情パートナープリキュア：ソンブラ王国の帰還！？奇跡のクリスタルマジック！|romaji = Eiga yūjō no pātonā purikyua: Sonbura ōkoku no kikan! ? Kiseki no kurisutarumajikku!|series = Friendship Partners Pretty Cure|director = Glorysia Melody|in = Tweedia|op = Mirai Start!! Friendship Partners Pretty Cure|ed = Love Link|rel = TBA|screen = Glorysia Melody|artdir = BlueJay Studios}} is the movie for Glorysia Melody's installment Friendship Partners Pretty Cure. In the Discovery Family, the english dub title is Glitter Force Friendship Partners: The Crystal Empire Adventure!. Like its recent predecessors, it is acccompanied by a short. It is directed by Luizaki called and Cure Anime called . Summary King Sombra's Returns!? The Miraclous Crystal Magic! The Story About The Birth Of A Crystal Light Throughout Equestria♪ So Many Wonderies♪ Hi! My name is Hoshizora Riri! Today, we have decided to take part in a Equestria Games that's to be held in Crystal Empire♪ But Kasumi doesn't running so fast... so parting the event and transforming into a Cure don't go so well for her! At the event, we meet a Crystal Princess called Princess Cadance. Hang on! This is the ruler of the Crystal Empre who taught Shining Amour and they have their baby: Flurry Heart! Ah! I just had a bright idea☆Future Flurry Heart should create a memory filled-crystal called "Miracle Crystal Memories" together with Flurry Heart for the contest! Until, There's a shadow over there! It's King Sombra who want's to take over Crystal Empire! What is going on~~~!? Spectrum Heart's Showtime with Flora! Tonight, the fairies has visited the newest show know as "The Spectrum Heart Show"! It looks like Flora is ready to show the Cures dancing! When the Royal Elementals has making the stage design with their friends, but it looks like something's gone wrong!! Starlow and Hoopa: The Fairy Magic Lesson! Starlow and Hoopa are going to perform a magic lesson for everyone in the cinema! You'll be given a Miracle Light as a gift with the password, "Ponies Magic!" in it, as well as an adorable CG performance in which it will result in a lively hands-on video! The mischief Hoopa is a must see♪ Plot Starlow and Hoopa: The Fairy Magic Lesson! Spectrum Heart's Showtime with Flora! Main Characters Cures * / Cure Glimmer * / Cure Dash * / Cure Butterfly * / Cure Balloon * / Cure Emerald * / Cure Tropica Mascots * Flora * Baby Furbo * Hoopa * Blossom * Starlow Movie Characters * - A mysterious umbra pony who wants to invades Crystal Empire. He is restored by Grogar to join him in an alliance with other villains so they can conquer Equestria together and defeat the Pretty Cures once and for all and he uses Flurry Heart's power by taking over the kingdom and convincing her to fight the Pretty Cure because he has been. He is eventually defeated by the Cures. * Princess Cadance - Princess of Crystal Empire. * Shining Amour * Flurry Heart * - A female Hippogriff and Equestria Police Detective who manage to arrest Hoopa who did to her in the past. She can be a little over the top at times. * Crystal Ponies of Crystal Empire Category:Series Movies Category:Movies Category:Friendship Partners Pretty Cure